


Glow Worms and Pacifiers

by WritingClar



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: And Rouxls a jelly man, Father/Son, Fluff, Gen, I love the thought of Lancer as a lil fluffy puppy, My take on Rouxls' species, Puppy Lancer??, Rouxls is a good dad, baby Lancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingClar/pseuds/WritingClar
Summary: Rouxls was never the fatherly-type, but the newborn Prince of Spades sure was persistent to change that.





	Glow Worms and Pacifiers

For a monster who spent nine months in absolute darkness, the newborn Prince sure hated the night.

Watery wails of said prince, Lancer, haunted the halls of the Castle. While Rudinns waited anxiously for it to cease on its own or their eardrums to go num, whichever came first, but there was no peace yet. No one dared to face it either.

Most were getting impatient by then as their desperate attempts to sleep were futile, especially the Duke of Puzzles; Rouxls Kaard. His shop was painfully close to the Prince's bedroom, right next to it actually. Not by his choice, of course.

And as the cries persisted, Rouxls began to massage his temples and press his pillow a little firmer over his ears with his other hand.

_It'll cease eventually, Kaard, just ignore thy royal larva._

Rouxls says to himself more like a prayer, but it wasn't working. Another minute passes, the crying proceeds, louder almost. He waits longer, but it's agonizing.

His fingers start to tap against his pillow, nerves so firm that he starts to feel his gel-like skin drip.

He was a Duke, yet the King was so merciless as to place his own newborn son beside him. What had he ever done to deserve such a burden?! Rouxls was no nanny!

His brow twitches. A low groan rolls in the back of his throat. Eventually, he kicks the covers off in defeat and throws himself to the edge of the bed.

 _No one_  will be getting any sleep if the little nuisance isn't taken care of and it sure wasn't going to be the King to do that.

The Duke was still new to his job, just finally settling in when the prince decided to be born. He wouldn't know how to handle a Spade, or any infant for that matter. Rouxls absolutely detested younglings. Yet, something had to be done.

Naturally, moving in the darkness was a breeze, everyone was used to it. Rouxls pushes himself to his feet once he slipped into his slippers and pulled his nightgown over his shoulders. Still tying the knot around his waist, he followed the infant's cries into the neighboring room. Sure enough, the prince was waiting inside, squirming and howling like a pup in his crib at the center of the room. Rouxls waits to enter, gazing from the doorway.

As a Spade, Lancer was almost the size of a toddler, his ears still flat against the fluff of his head. But to the King, Lancer was surprisingly a runt. Not that Rouxls ever noticed.

"Thou sure are a noisy grub, my Lorde..." His words were swallowed by Lancer persistent howls, not that Rouxls expected an actual response.

His shoulders heaved a weighed sigh as he entered the dark room. Everything was pitch black, but Rouxls found Lancer's crib with ease. "Here, may this be what thine requires?" He asked rhetorically, gazing inside the crib with his fingers tangling in his long hair. Lancer ignored him.

The Duke was a species born for the darkness, blue gelatine like skin that melted as a defense mechanism when anxious or threatened, with teleporting abilities, and finally... Bioluminescent silver locks.

Rouxls pulled his hair forward above the crib, the single touch of his fingers lighting each lock like thin glowsticks. Soon, the nursery was illuminated with pale blue light, including the prince who, much to _everyone's_ relief, stopped crying. It'd been the first time Rouxls had a good look at the prince. His wet eyes wide with sudden wonder and innocence as his nose wiggled. Silk blankets patterned with spades wrapped over his chubby, round body. A tired smile tickled the Duke's lips.

_At least he's a lot cuter than thy King..._

Lancer dumbly smiled back, his chubby cheeks still wet with rolling tears. Rouxls didn't fear to reach a hand inside the crib to brush them away with his handkerchief. "That's much better, thine prince." Not surprised though, Lancer tried to keep his hand within his grasp when he pulled back, his tiny paws clawing at the Duke's sleeve to pull the rest of him inside the much-too-small crib with him. There was little resistance at first.

Then there was hair pulling.

Anger seemed to ripple down his spine, reminding him why he hated children. Painfully, Rouxls jerked back from the crib with a disgusted groan when he felt a few strands plucked and remaining in Lancer's paws when he looked back. _Damn brat._ Then slowly, he watched as the light died from them, just as Lancer's smile drooped low and tight. The wet sniffles began to rise, a light whimper bubbling in his chest again. Rouxls panicked.

"Hush noweth, my Lorde! I'm here, do not fret!" This time, Rouxl pulled Lancer's blanket around him and heaved him up into his long arms. His scent of powdered milk and puppy breath almost made Rouxls choke, but he swallowed hard. Oh, how he _despised_ children. Lancer moaned sadly into his shoulder, limp, as Rouxls hushed and jiggled him in his arms, stroking his back.

Lancer was a lot heavier than he'd anticipated, his arms would be sore soon enough at this rate.

Rouxls continued to jiggle him though, slowly wandering around the room until the whimpers melted into gentle breaths. Lancer was asleep again. Something the Duke so desperately wished he could be doing right now. He squeezed his eyes shut tight. 

_God... Damn it._

The Duke had no other choice. Lancer had his fingers wrapped around the luminescent locks of his hair, his pup little face nuzzled into the space between Rouxls' neck and shoulder. His small bob of a white tail wagging in sweet slumber.

Rouxls, defeated and too tired to rip the infant off, began to drag his feet out of the room.  _Just this once,_ he thought. When he returned to his own bed, exhausted, and carefully climbed in, Lancer was held close to his chest. A lazy hand pulling the covers over them both, Rouxls spoke again.

"Don't get too comfortable, worm... This will not be repeated, got that?" He whispered, his voice almost inaudible in the night. No response, only gentle snoring. And silence; peaceful, welcoming silence. It was so deliciously quiet, Rouxls lied in bed just listening to Lancer's breathing, almost to reassure himself that he remained asleep, until his eyes fluttered shut. Sure enough, sleep consumed his consciousness in an instant, as well as everyone else's in the castle.

Unfortunately, for the Duke, this wasn't the last time he would have to share his bed to placate the restless prince.

Rouxls came to expect it as the years flew by.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lancer so,, ,So much man... I hope I can write more about him and his Lesser Dad!
> 
> This is actually my first fanfic in forever so I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think and what you want to see next!


End file.
